The Final Battle
by 7PenguinPrincess7
Summary: Three years after the Looker Bureau events, Serena and Calem are brought back to the Looker Bureau to help Emma with a missing pokemon case. One thing leads to another and they are dragged into an even darker case.
1. Prologue

You know that feeling you get when one bad happens after another bad  
thing?

That feeling as if the world's against you?

And you have not even a shred of hope to push you to go on?

Basically, feeling as if you're in hell and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it?

Well that pretty much sums up how Calem and I are feeling right now. Since, well, we're tied up together, locked behind bars, pokemon-less, and have pretty much no chance of getting out.

And now you're probably wondering how we ended up in this hell-hole. (Although, if you ask me, describing it as hell would be an understatement.)

It's a long story; I should start at the beginning,  
one week ago to be exact.

**Hello, people of the world~ Well this is my first time writing a Pokemon Fanfic so I hope you like it. :) I have a weird writing style but I hope you continue to read. This will be written entirely in Serena's point of view. And unless I have something really important to say, all author's notes will be at the end.**

**Please review, you don't have to but I appreciate them. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

_It started off as a nice, quiet day. Calem and I were sitting in the park of Kiloude city, playing cards... I know what you're thinking, the champion should be tirelessly training away, but you know what? I worked my butt off to become champion, I deserve a break. Anyway..._

Right when I was about to win, my holo caster rang.

"Who is it?" Calem asked, clearly annoyed, we're supposed to be hanging out today, just us. Ever since I beat Diantha, we haven't had time to spend any time together. Hell, we've barely talked since we forced Team Flare to disband three years ago.

"Emma." I respond, with no further explanation, while allowing the projection of Emma to start.

Her voice sounded desperate, as if she was on the verge of tears, "Serena! Mimi... Mimi is gone! She's been gone for almost a week now, I've looked everywhere! Can you please come help me?"

I give Calem pleading look, he groans and gets up, "let's go."

"Yay, thank you! I promise once we're done, we'll get away and do something fun!" I said, pulling him into a hug. Then began to drag him back to the station. "Hey, why don't we go on vacation? Where do you wanna go? Maybe to another region? How about-"

"We can figure it out once we're done." He cuts me off, "So, who's Emma and Mimi?"

"Oh yeah, remember when I told you about the Looker Bureau?" I paused, waiting for his confirmation. "Well, 3 years ago, when I was there I helped out Emma and Mimi when they lived in the alleys of Lumiose. They stayed with the Looker until he left, then they took over the Looker Bureau. Mimi is Emma's pokemon, an espurr to be exact."

"Alright, so a missing pokemon?"

"Yup. With both of us it shouldn't take too long."

_Man, was I off._

**The italics are Serena narrating. You probably won't be seeing much more of that. **

**Anyway, please review~ I appreciate them. I know I'm not the best so constructive criticism is always welcome. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

Due to some mechanical problems on the train, we arrived late that night. It was  
after midnight when we finally reached the Looker Bureau.

We entered to find Emma sitting in Looker's old desk. Even from across the room, I could see  
that she had been crying for God knows how long and she had dark circles under her eyes, it was obvious she hasn't gotten any sleep since Mimi disappeared. I rushed over to give her a hug, assuring her that we'll find Mimi.

"Calem and I will find her, don't worry... Relax, you should get to sleep." I said,  
pushing her to the back room. Emma, without a word, did as told.

"So, what's the plan, Rena?" Calem asked from across the room.

"Well, tomorrow we'll talk with Emma. To get some clues and search the city." I  
replied.

"Didn't Emma say Mimi has been gone for nearly a week? What makes you so sure she's still in the city?"

"She's still here."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do." He stops asking once I pull out some blankets. "Take the couch."

He doesn't speak, he takes a blanket from my hands and lays down on the floor, his back to me.

Failing to hold back my smile, I said, "I appreciate that but there's another bed in Emma's room that I can take."

He climbs onto the couch, his face bright red and refusing to say a word.

"Goodnight." I said, turning off the light.

.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:.

I wake up before both Calem and Emma. I set up the table and begin to make some  
pancakes.

I know Mimi is still in the city. She wouldn't have been easily tricked by some stranger. The only ones, other than Emma, that Mimi would trust are the Looker and myself. And the Looker would've notified me beforehand if he was coming. And he made it pretty clear that he wouldn't return to Kalos.

I lose my train of thought once I notice Calem getting up off the couch. He walked, half asleep, to the table. He took a seat and placed his headon the table.

"Good morning." I said from the kitchen.

"Mornin'." He mumbled.

"Breakfast is ready, I'm gonna go wake up Emma. You can start eating if you want."

I skip off to Emma's bedroom to wake her up. "Hey Emma, it's morning. I made pancakes just for you. After breakfast, we'll go out and look for Mimi."

"Okay..." She replied while stumbling out of bed. She followed me back to the kitchen, taking a seat next to Calem, proceeding to scarf down her food.

"By the way, this is my best friend, Calem."

"Nice to meet you." She said, keeping her eyes down on her plate.

"You too."

"Well, let's get started. I'm guessing you already looked through all of Lumiose's alleys?" I speak up, trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"Yeah."

"Is there anyone else you can think of that would take Mimi away?"

"No, I already asked Nix and the rest of the gang to keep a look out."

"What are we gonna do?" Calem asked, with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Emma, have you tried going around the city as Essentia? Maybe that could give us a boost."

Her face lit up and she ran back to her room.

"What's Essentia?"

"It's this suit that Xerosic from Team Flare used a few years back to steal pokemon. He put Emma in the suit, it gives her some special abilities. Before the Looker took him away he did some changes so that Emma could use it to help others."

"Where is he now? Do you think maybe he's behind Mimi's disappearance."

"I'm not entirely sure... Looker said that he would take Xerosic back to the International Police.  
Not exactly sure where they're located but Xerosic is gone for good. Well, at least that's what Looker said before he left. We should never see either of them ever again."

Before Calem could respond, Emma came rushing back. "Serena, the suit is gone!"

"Oh no." Was all I could say. What else could we do?

Then my holo caster rang. I ran up and immediately played the message, silently praying for some kind of good news. It was from Tierno.

He was out of breath, as if he were just running. "Serena! Me, Trevor, and Shauna were just attacked! And they took Shauna! Can you meet us at Pokemon Center on South Boulevard of Lumiose City?!"

Dammit. This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

**I write really short chapters... I'll try to lengthen them as I go on. **

**Please review, I would love to know your opinion. :) **


End file.
